No Hables
by ClaraO
Summary: El no hablaba con nadie. y esl la flustraba. ¿puede pasar algo interesante con eso? Mal summary/buena historia yo creo


**No hables…**

Estaba en clase de ingles. Todo resultaba tan aburrido. Y para colmo de males mi compañero de clase era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Era tan sexy. Múltiples piercings . Espalda ancha. Buen trasero. Ojos increíblemente alucinantes. Era todo lo q necesitaba.

Suspire pesadamente. El nunca me hablaba, de hecho no hablaba con nadie. Lo q resultaba todavía más sexy.

Estaba a mitad de una fantasía, en la cual aparecían varios tipos de chocolate. _nota mental :no entrar a clase sin comer ._ Cuando sentí que algo vibraba en mis vaqueros. Demonios mi celular.

Me levante de mi lugar como si me hubiese roseado agua helada.

-excuse me teacher….- dije al pasar por el lado del profesor. Trate de sacar el celular de mi bolsillo y antes de contestar mire la pantalla de mi celular. decía :**Jake**

-hola?

_-hey Bells ¿Qué haces?_

Me recosté en la pared más cercana.-Estaba en clase.

_-oh. Lo siento._

-no te preocupes estaba un poco aburrida.

_-creo q yo puedo ayudar… ¿quisieras salir esta noche conmigo?_

-sabes q no me gusta salir entre semana.

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho una carcajada musical_-Bella hoy es viernes._

No pude evitar reírme.

-bueno si es así ¿pasas por mi?

_-seguro. A las ocho. Nos vemos en la noche._

-hasta la noche.

Y colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Jake siempre me alegraba el día.

Metí mi celular en mis vaqueros. Estaba por abrir la puerta del salón cuando alguien de la nada me halo hasta el baño de hombres por lo que pude reconocer.

Unos labios terriblemente deliciosos se apoderaron de los míos , mientras unas manos ambiciosas me empujaban hasta el cubículo mas cercano. una vez allí reconocí de quien se trataba. Edward.

El acababa de cerrar la puerta. no lo deje besarme. Me golpee internamente por eso.

-pero que…

-no hables… lo arruinarías todo.

Y se apodero de mis labios. sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo. Me había apoyado en la puerta y alzado un poco. Entrelace mis piernas en su cintura. El me besaba de una manera desesperada mis labios y mi cuello. Yo no me quedaba atrás. Despeinaba su cabello.

Estaba en un sus manos por mi cuerpo me ponía a mil por hora. Tenia un nudo en mi estomago pero cuando pensé q todo se pondría mejor, abandono mis labios y me soltó delicadamente.

-que te diviertas esta noche con tu _novio_.-dijo despectivamente mientras se acomodaba su ropa y su cabello. Y así como llegó se fue.

El estaba equivocado. Jake no era mi novio. Me mire al espejo. Mis labios estaban hinchados y rojos y mi cuello un poco rojizo. Pero podía pasar desapercibido.

Sali de el baño y mire la hora en mi celular.12:30. Genial de seguro ya se había terminado mi clase.

Fuera de el salón se encontraba mi mejor amiga Alice con mis cosas. Agradecí al cielo por eso.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella?

-hablando por celular Alie

-no me mientas-siguió en un tono bajito-tienes la ropa un poco desacomodada.

-no es nada Alice, deja de imaginar historias. Hablamos el lunes. Gracias por guardar mis cosas.

Y así me fui a mi casa.

**Lunes 10:30**

Iba a clase de ingles. Me había divertido el viernes pero hubiese deseado q la ecena del baño se hubiera extendido un poco mas.

En la ventanilla de la puerta decía: **los alumnos de la clase D14 no tendrán clase hoy ….**

Yupiiiii! Pero después segui leyendo: **… traer para la próxima clase los ejercicios de las paginas 145,146,149.**

GENIAL.

-yo también pienso q es un asco lo de la tarea extra-dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás mio.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal

Pero el se adelanto y me obstaculizo la salida hasta pegarme contra la pared.

-¿ya no me hablas si no es en un baño?-dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi cuello.

Gemi cuando sus labios se posaron en mi cuello. Se sentía tan bien.

-¿no se enfadara tu novio por esto?-dijo separándose de mi para mirarme a los ojos.

Lo hale de su camisa y lo bese.

-no…es…mi…novio-dije entre besos. Una vez terminado de aclarar ese malentendido seguí besándolo.

Se sorprendió un poco al principio pero después se relajo. Cuando sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello otra vez y sus manos acariciaban mi piel por debajo de mi ropa me di cuenta de algo nuevo: tenía un nuevo piercing en su oído. Lo atravesaba. Mis labios volaron hasta su oído e hice lo q había pensado hacer cuando me di cuenta de su nueva adquisición. Con mi lengua recorrí el frio metal y lo cálido de su piel. El gimió sonoramente.

-a la próxima te podrías poner uno en la lengua.

Tuvimos q termina ese "beso" pues nos encontrábamos en mitad del pasillo y no demoraban en salir los estudiantes.

-lo que sea para hacerte feliz. Ahora eres mía recuérdalo- dichi la ultima parte señaló mi cuello.

Me dolió un poco aunque él fue excesivamente delicado. Un minuto después me di cuenta de q era lo que pasaba.

-¡me has hecho un chupon!

Me cogió por la cintura y me beso. Su lengua siempre calida me hizo olvidar de todo.

-eres mía. Y quiero que todos lo sepan.-


End file.
